Trouble at the Grangers
by Lady Alendria
Summary: Every one thinks that Ron is dead. But Harry Hermione and Sirius don't give up on Ron. A month after his "death the impossible occurs, that right! Gryffindors in the Hufflepuff common room!!! j/k any way just r/r and its a HP/HG fic, but it might change
1. Arrivial at Hermiones House

A/N If there's stuff at the top of the page I'm sry, don't pay attention to it, I'm doing this in word and I don't know how to get rid of it…  this is only my second fanfic, so be nice, no flames please :-Þ  I'm kinda new at the whole POV type of writing, but enjoy any way. r/r 

Ok, I realize that b4 this was kinda hard to follow so I'm gonna make it easyer to see whose pov its in. k? k!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except for the plot.  It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

***Hermione***

"Oh Harry, I'm _so glad you could make it!" I exclaimed to my best friend, and crush, the famous Harry Potter._

"Why wouldn't I come Mione?" Harry smiled at me, "I'd do any thing to get away from the Dursleys.  And to be with my best friends." He added as an afterthought.  "Hey, speaking of best friends, is Ron here?  I'm sure he can't wait to come, he's never seen a real muggle home… from the inside at least."

'Oh, Ron,' I thought, 'how on earth could I forget?  I really should invite him… specially if Harry thinks that he's coming.  If I don't invite him he won't talk to me for the rest of our time at Hogwarts probably.  His longest yet!'

"Yeah, Ron," I mumbled.  "He said that he'd be coming later, probably about a week…"

***Harry***

I gave Hermione a strange look, how could she "forget" Ron?  I know she didn't say it out loud, but the way she mumbled and the look on her face, it couldn't be more clear. 

'She probably just wanted to be alone with me, spending some quality time with her only friend that doesn't argue with her.' I though.  

*Ah, but why? Is it just a friendly get together or does she have feelings for you and want you all to herself?*

Great, just great.  I think an innocent thought and my stupid annoying conscience just has to but in with things that I don't even want to consider…

I looked up just in time to see Hermione give me a strange look, I'm sure she doesn't know how annoying it is to have a conscience that buts into every thought that you have and makes completely absurd remarks.  

"Harry?" She asked looking slightly amused…can she tell that I'm having odd conversations in my head??? "I think that you're thinking to much." She smiled her pretty smile…

 'Wait! What am I saying!!!! I don't like her that way!!' *Hmm, you don't?*

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, I am, I'm thinking too much, right?"

"Yeah, you are." She started to giggle slightly, but just slightly.  "Why don't you rest?  It must have taken you some time to get here.  I'll take care of Hedwig and bring your bags into the guest bedroom."

I smiled at her, she knows me too well.  I _am thinking too much and a rest would help a lot._

***Hermione***

He looked funny standing there muttering to himself.  Maybe a rest is just what he needs, and it'll buy me some time to invite Ron without him noticing and sending Hedwig to deliver the note.  If he asks, I just let her out to…to… to stretch her wings.  That'll work.

I bent over and picked up the smallest one of his bags and motioned for him to pick up his trunk.  We trudged through the house down the hallway, past the master bedroom and stopped across the hall from my room.

"voila." I said cheerfully, "your room for the summer."  I set his bag down and went back to the front hall to retrieve Hedwig.  She hooted cheerfully at me.  I hung her cage in the hall by the large window that is just past the guest bedroom and my bedroom.  "I'll need you in a little bit so don't get too awfully comfortable." I whispered to her.  I peeked in Harry's room and saw him sound asleep on the bed with his back to the door.  I smiled and went into my room.

Ron, 

I was wondering if you would want to come to my house this summer in about a week.  Harry is here now, he came faster than I expected.  You were both supposed to arrive next week.  But oh well.  Write back and tell me what you're gonna do.  I'll be waiting for your answer.

Love, 

~Hermione~

Hmm, maybe I shouldn't sign with love.  Well it's too late now. This is my only chance to send it without Harry knowing what I'm up to.  I folded the note up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. 

"Try to be quick.  And wait for a reply.  Nip Ron if he takes too long." I told Hedwig.  It was a little bit weird telling her what to do.  I mean even though she's really smart she's still just an owl.  But then again Crookshanks is just a cat and I talk to him all the time…

***Ron***

"Hedwig!"  I cried. "Long time no see, so, Harry's finally decided to write to me again?"  Hedwig hooted and looked around for Pig.  He was no where in sight and she looked happy about that.  

"Well, let's get this off of you." I mumbled taking off the letter.  I opened the letter and recognized the handwriting right away… Hermione?  Why on earth would she send me a letter through Hedwig?  I read the letter sighed and wrote back to her.  Harry's there.  Maybe I shouldn't go.  But then again, it's not every day that you're invited to a muggle home.  Maybe I'll get to see how that felly-tone works, or what ever it's called.

Mione, 

Sure, I'll come.  But can I in like two weeks?  Harry and I kinda got into an argument and well, we're not really on talking terms about now.  How about I come on the 31st?  That'll sure surprise Harry.  I'll have to think of something really great to get him to forgive me.  Otherwise we might not talk for a long time.  Worse than last year.  And I know what you're thinking.  It's _not about that.  I'm over that I promise.  It's about something else.  Something that shouldn't concern you.  So I'll see you in about a week and a half._

Your friend,

Ron

'That should do.' I thought happily.  And sent Hedwig off to return to Mione and that, that, that, Harry Potter.

***Harry***

Hedwig flew into the house and landed in front of Hermione without even paying attention to me.

 'First my best friend turns on me, then my other best friend probably has a crush on me, and now my owl, my own Hedwig the only one I have left doesn't even seem to know that I exist.' I thought glumly as Hedwig flew off down the hall to sleep.  Hermione must have seen that something was wrong because she gave me a reassuring smile.  She opened the letter read it quickly and sighed unhappily and read on.  She smiled a small smile thinking about who ever sent her the letter.  I sighed.  'Maybe she doesn't like me that way.  But that's too bad for her, because I like her and she'll have to live with that.'

***Hermione***

Harry seemed awfully unhappy.  I tried to get him to tell me what was going on about him and Ron.

"So Harry, when I let Hedwig out I guess she visited Ron and Pig, because I just got a letter from him."

Harry looked startled at the mention of Ron's name.  Something was defiantly up between the two of them.   I continued quickly.  "He said that he'd be arriving in about a week and a half."

"Great." Harry muttered "can't wait."

"I'm sure that you can Harry.  Ron told me that you two… aren't on talking terms.  He didn't say anything else.  Care to enlighten me?"

Bad choice of words, Harry looked at me and said no quite curtly.  It hurt; a lot.  He got up and left to go take care of his firebolt.  I sighed, so much for a perfect summer with the two of us.  And Ron even though neither one of us wanted him there.


	2. Rons little big mistake

**_One week and 3 days later – July 31st _**

****

***Harry***

****

I was flying through the air, with my invisibility cloak on of course, I _was in a muggle town.  My thoughts were spinning around in my head.  What was wrong with Hermione? She hadn't been acting, well normal.  And I hadn't heard at all from Sirius or Hagrid, or even Remus Lupin.  It was as if I ceased to exist.  It was horrible, with my birthday being today and every one ignoring me, well everyone with the exception of the Grangers, they've been really nice even though they forced me out of the house this morning.  That was rather rude.  I did a few flips and dives before my invisibility cloak fell off.  'Just what I need' I thought coldly.  'As if my day weren't bad enough already' I flew down and grabbed my cloak which looked beautiful shimmering silver floating slowly down to the ground.  Unfortunately I was over a park, so it's safe to say people noticed.  How couldn't they, I mean a person flying overhead on a broom and a silvery thing floating to the ground.  I reached my robe put it on and flew back to the Granger's house.  I was about halfway there when I remembered that they kicked me out.  How am I supposed to know when to return there, they wouldn't kick me out with all of my stuff still there.  I sighed and headed towards the drugstore.  I love the wizard candy, it's like no other, but I can still love mars bars can't I?  This'll probably be the only chance that I have to get some.  I reached into my pocket, I pulled out a few knuts, 'this'll do' I thought happily then realized that it was wizard money.  'What else could go wrong today?' I thought unhappily, 'everything's gone from bad to horrid.'  _

***Hermione***

"Ron!" I exclaimed as he stepped out of my chimney.  His father, Arthur Weasley, stepped out soon after.  He looked around in interest and started examining all sorts of things down to the rug that we were standing on. Before turning to talk to my parents.   Meanwhile Ron and I were talking about Harry.

"So, what did you end up getting him?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing.  I just got Dad to help me clear Sirius's name and helped find him an apartment."  Ron mumbled.

"Oh my God Ron!  You did all that for Harry even after a fight?  That's what I call a good friend!"  After I said that Ron got real crimson and looked at the floor.  "Well Ron, you _are a good friend and you know it."_

He muttered something and got even redder.  Finally he cleared his throat and looked up, his blush going away.  

"So, um is Harry here?"  Ron asked timidly.

"No actually he's not; he's out flying in his invisibility cloak.  I thought it would be best for him not to see you right away on his birthday."  I replied

"Ah, all right then."

"You know, he's been really odd lately, pretty much since he got here.  He's just not his usual self.  Could it have something to do with the fight between you two?"

"Um, the fight, him being here.  Yeah, pretty much.  He'll be worse now that I'm here, I just know it.  I mean the com…"  Ron realized what he was saying and quickly stopped.  

"The what?" I mused.

"Oh, never mind, I'm sure you'll find out sooner than later, if either of us can help it."

"Really now?  Or are you just saying that for me to leave you alone?"

"Um, both…" he was blushing again, and badly.

"Well, let's get you settled in." I said changing the subject.  Sometimes Ron just acted like he was shy around me.  I don't get why though.  I mean we've been friends since first year; well, sorta.  We have had a lot of fights; people must think we're like a couple.  But that's not right cause I'm with Viktor Krum, and the entire school knows it.  But then there's also Harry…

***Ron***

I was making a complete fool out of myself.  Mione must think I'm a dork.  But that's all right I guess.  She's seen me do stupider things, hasn't she?  Yeah, she has defiantly, but now it's different, because I…

***Harry***

I had it, I just needed to land and think, but were to put my firebolt.  It would be horrendous if someone stole it.  I know I'm not supposed to go back to the Grangers house but I just wanted to put my broom away, what harm can come out of that?  *a lot* 'would you stop butting in, stupid conscience, you're ruining the story and my life!!!!!!'

I flew back to the house and I put my broom away.  I was about to leave when I heard two familiar voices talking to each other.  One I would recognize any where, it was Hermione.  But that's not all that strange, I mean she does live here and every thing….  It was the other one that surprised me, Ron.  I peeked around the corner to see what he was doing here.  That was a BIG mistake.  As I crept down the hall the voices got louder, finally right before I reached the living room, where they were, I took a deep breath and poked my head around the corner… 

What I saw I wished I didn't.  Hermione was blushing while muttering something to Ron.  Ron reached across the little space between them and gave Mione a hug and a kiss.  Mione didn't pull back.

I stood there gaping at them, finally it sunk in.  "Ron!" I screamed with all my heart into it, "you, you, you, bastard!"  I turned and ran out the door.  I ran and ran, until I couldn't run any more.  "Hermione," I whispered before breaking down in tears.

***Ron***

I heard Harry shout my name.  I heard all the anger in it.  I was afraid that our friendship was completely and officially over.  But my heart plummeted as Mione ran out of the room calling him.  How could I loose two friends in one day?  

***Hermione***

"HARRY!! COME BACK!! PLEASE!!"  I called after him.  That look on his face when he saw Ron with me.  I figured out what the argument was about.  How could I make him see the truth after that?  All we did was hug, and Ron kissed me, but on the cheek! What's wrong with that?  "HARRY!" I called, but he was just running, running.  Running away from his best friends, the only people that he had.  I was too slow, I lost him.  He just kept on running and running.  I pulled out my wand and gasped, "Accio firebolt" it came with ease zooming from my house.   I took a huge breath and got on it.  I was never really good at flying, but that's just too bad; I'd have to live with it for now, I needed to tell Harry.

I jumped on it and flew like a rocket in the direction that Harry had gone.  I knew that I was making a scene, but Harry…  

I almost missed him, he apparently collapsed underneath a huge tree and he was crying, really really hard.  My heart broke in two just seeing him like that.  People were staring at him, and for once not in awe or respect, but in shocked disbelief and concern.  I knelt next to him and hugged him; he needed someone that cared just then.

***Harry***

I could tell that someone was near.  But when that person came over to me and hugged me, all I could do was wish that it was Hermione that did.  But that evil part in me, yes that damned conscience of mine, told me that she was a traitor, she had kissed Ron.  'No, no, that's not right, she wouldn't kiss Ron out of all people, it was Ron that kissed her.  She was innocent, she had to be innocent if for nothing else than for me.'  

"Harry," I heard her murmur in my ear.  No it wasn't her, just someone that happens to know my name.  It couldn't be her; she's supposed to be with Ron now, not me…

"Harry," the voice said again, "Harry, I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything.  Do you honestly think that I wanted him to kiss me?"  Oh, that beautiful voice, it belonged to no other than my Hermione.  Not Ron's Hermione but mine, she followed me here because she cared.  Her arms tightened around my waist a little bit.  

I turned around in her arms and buried my head in her shoulder.

"Harry, I think we'd better get back to my house.  You've had a pretty crummy birthday so far, I think that you should freshen up a little bit then we can do what we planned for you.  It wasn't supposed to happen until later, but I think that you need it now."

She stood, still holding on to me, pulling me up with her.  She helped me over to my broom, helped me on, then got on behind me.  She kicked off and flew slowly back to her house.  I never knew that she flew so well, they way she went on complaining that she can't fly she made it sound like she was as bad as Neville.  The thought of any one flying as bad as Neville made me smile.  Hermione leaned forward and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"It'll all work out Harry.  It'll be okay."

My heart nearly stopped.  Hermione really cared for me, she really did.  After all these years of just imagining her, wishing that she cared for me.  I guess she did leave me hints, first year, and again in second, third, and especially fourth.  Last year, when Ron and I fought.  I missed his friendship so much, but Hermione, she was there beside me, helping me out the entire time.  And the good luck hug when I was about to face Quirrel, even though we thought that it was Snape at the time.  How she believed that I wasn't the heir to Slytherin.  And how she helped me save my god father.  She really truly cared for me, if she didn't I wouldn't be here thinking about her, I'd be long gone.  I turned around and kissed her back.  We rode in silence the rest of the way.  Thinking happy thoughts of each other.


	3. Ron... dead???

***Hermione***

We finally reached my house.  It was a good thing that Harry couldn't see me, my face was bright red; I must have looked like a tomato!  I eventually calmed down before we reached the house.  It was a good thing too, because Harry turned around mumbled his thanks, grabbed the firebolt and ran into the house.  Just then my mother saw us land.  She ran out of the house yelling at me.

"Hermione!  Don't you have any common sense what-so-ever?  Someone could have seen you on that broom.  And as for Harry, he's not supposed to be here until later.  And Ron, that poor boy.  All he could do was sit there where you left him trying not to cry.  And trust me Hermione.  It's not a pleasant site to see a teenage boy cry."

She went on like that for a few more minutes.  Finally she ran out of things to say and started repeating herself.

"Mother," I said calm as could be, "I think that at this point Harry's well being is more important than Ron's.  And must I say that it's all Ron's fault."  Tears were coming to my eyes at the thought of what passed.  I needed to go and read a book or something to calm down.  I mumbled some sort of an apology for leaving Ron and I walked to my room.

When I went to enter my room Ron was standing there.  He looked awful, his face was a nasty shade of magenta, most likely from those tears that mother said he was holding back.  He was just standing there waiting for me to return; his bags were never completely unpacked, but now they were all packed again.  He was holding an envelope, on the front of it said, "To Harry Potter, my best friend no matter what, may you live in happiness (at least until you leave Hogwarts).  Your Best Friend till the end of time, Ron Weasley" the message brought new tears to my eyes, but they didn't fall thankfully.  Ron handed the envelope to me and muttered, "For Harry, it's the forms saying that he's free.  Maybe he'll still forgive me, but that's a slim chance, so I think it would be best if I go."

I stared at him blankly finally I cried, tears streaming down my face.  Ron looked startled seeing me like that, he was obviously uncertain about what to do.  I heard someone walk up behind me.  Ron's expression changed to pure jealousy with a touch of hate, I knew that it must be Harry.  He put his arms around me like I did to him in the park and he just held me and let me cry into his shoulder.  I heard someone walking away behind me, 'no Ron, don't go' I thought.  I just had this feeling that something wouldn't be right if he left.  Like something was just waiting for him to leave the house.  Harry must have felt it too, because he called out to Ron…

***Ron***

"Ron, stay here, please.  I think that there's a friendship that needs loads of repair."

I couldn't believe that Harry out of all people would try to stop me from leaving then.  I turned around and looked at him.  He was standing there clutching Mione, who was sobbing into his shoulder.  I couldn't take staying here for the summer seeing them like that.  

"Happy birthday Harry." I said hatefully, "I see that you've gotten the one thing you wanted most.  Good for you.  I think that I'll be going now.  Mione has your present from me.  I guess I'll see you September 1st start of 5th year.  Maybe we could do something about _this later." I continued waving my hand, gesturing to the three of us._

I turned on my heel and walked out the door.  Hermione must have finally come to her senses because she screamed "NO!" Just as I closed the door.  Something that was very very very green was spiraling towards me.  I screamed then everything ended.

***Harry***

We heard the scream.  It was the most terrifying thing ever.  I dropped Mione and started to go out the door.  Mione grabbed me and held me back.

"I either lost or almost lost one of my best friends today; I don't need to loose another."  Mione said to me.  She was being over protective again, but still she cared and she was right…as usual.

"Hermione! Ron! What on earth _was that???"  The Grangers and Arthur Weasley ran into the room._

"Ron?!? Where is he?"  Arthur looked at me and Hermione, who looked as if she were about to do something radical; she looked so frightened and shaken by what just happened.  I'm sure I looked just like her.

"Harry!" Mr. Granger glared at me, "what in the blazes are _you doing here?  You're supposed to be out flying, or what ever you do."_

I looked at him slowly, not really paying attention to him.  Without even acknowledging what he had said to me I looked back at Hermione.  

"Mione…" I said softly.

She looked at me and nodded her permission; she obviously couldn't trust her own voice.  But then again, I couldn't really either.

I walked over to the door and opened it.  I closed my eyes waiting for some big bang to happen.  But there was just silence, eerie silence.  I finally opened my eyes, I looked around but there wasn't a sign of Ron.  Something made me look down in front of me.  Ron was lying there, death white.  I stared at him, I had no energy to do anything, I didn't want to continue living, my best friend, my first friend, my almost brother lay on the walkway….dead.  I screamed out his name then every thing went black.


	4. The Brothers

***Hermione***

It wasn't good and I knew it.  Ron's scream then silence absolute silence, at least until my parents barged in.  Then Harry leaves to see what happened.  Silence and another scream, this time it was Harry's.  Then a thud and more silence.  I couldn't stand it anymore.  I took a deep painful breath and stepped out into daylight.  I stepped on something soft; it made a little groaning noise.  I froze then cautiously looked down.  I had stepped on Harry's arm.  Next to Harry lay Ron eyes bugging out mouth open and as white as death.  His freckles stood out on his face and arms.  Silent tears started trickling down my face until they were a steady flow.  I hadn't moved at all so my tears were splashing on Harry's face.  It was pure luck that they hit him on his face, because he stirred and sat up muttering, "Where did the rain come from?"

I couldn't help myself I started giggling then the laughter was caught in my throat and I started sobbing.  Harry looked up bemused.  

"Hermione," he said his voice full of love.  "Ron's… well is Ron… he can't be…"  He couldn't get the words out.  He just stood up and held me looking down at his best friend's body.

"What is going on out there?" my dad called out the door.   He heard my sobs and came running out the door "Hermione." He gasped as he saw us like that.  Clutching each other; me crying my eyes out, Harry staring not moving at the ground.  He went to Harry and pulled him away from me; Harry lost his balance and fell over.  I glared at my dad and ran to Harry.  Just because my dad pulled us apart doesn't mean that we can't get back together.  Just as I thought that it was as if a light went on.  

"Harry!" I cried. "We won't be separated.  Not ever.  No one, nothing can separate us!"  I was beside myself in glee.  I turned to Ron.  I ran over and picked him up, shaking him I yelled "you hear that! NEVER!!! We'll always be together!  You can't separate us!"  Suddenly I lost it, I burst into tears, burring my head in Ron's cold shoulder I cried, "never…" I whispered.

***Harry***

**_A month later at Sirius's apartment_**

****

"Hermione," I said shaking her awake, for she had fallen asleep amongst all of her books. . "You've gotta get some sleep.  Then maybe we would be able to get somewhere with this whole idea of yours."

"Coffee, Harry, that's all I need."  She said looking up at me.

"Hermione," I was started to get exasperated, "you have enough caffeine in you to wake the dead and keep them awake!  You've probably gotten immune to it 'cause it's obviously not working.  Please just get some sleep."

Mione only heard about half of what I said because she sat up quickly and started jotting notes down on a sheet of paper muttering, "caffeine, dead, waking, awake. Ron."  

She had lost it.  She needed sleep in a real bed, and maybe a nice long bath just to calm herself down.  Her pen stopped as she eased a crap in her hand.  That was my only chance.  I grabbed her and carried her to my room.  I laid her down on the bed.  "Stay." I ordered her.  But she was already fast asleep.  My godfather came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.  

"Harry," he said watching Hermione sleep, like me, "I think she's on to something.  Look at what she just wrote."  He handed me the paper.  I looked at it, the writing was hard to decipher but as soon as I got the hang of it it all seemed rather easy.  It said:

Caffeine – drug keeps people awake

Inject caffeine into Ron, wake the dead, keep awake

The rest of it was mainly the same thing with little arrows all over the place.

"What is she on to Sirius?  How does this make any sense to you?  Maybe she's on to realizing just what caffeine is.  There's nothing here but nonsense."

Sirius laughed.  "Yes, Harry exactly.  It _is nonsense.  I think that she's onto finding out just what lack of sleep can do to you."_

We laughed and walked out of my room and into the kitchen.  

"How about we let Hermione be and go down to Diagon Alley and look at the newest competitors of the Firebolt?"  Sirius said.

"Sure.  It beats sitting around here waiting for her to get up." I answered.

"Alrighty then.  Let's take the floo powder, faster you know."

Floo powder, I shuddered.  The first time I used it I ended up in Knockturn Alley.  Knockturn Alley. That's it!

"Sirius," I said suddenly.  "Why don't we go to Knockturn Alley instead?  I'm sure that's where we could find a book old and horrible to have the three unforgivable curses in it.  And if there is such a book there has to be a counter curse in it!"

He looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.  Then all of a sudden he cried, "of course! Why didn't I think of it before?  Remus.  He's the only one with a book like that.  You're father stole it from Snape when we were at Hogwarts.  He wasn't interested in it though, but he refused to let Snape have it back, so he gave it to Remus."

I looked at my godfather.  It just hit me.  Voldemort wanted my parents dead because they had the knowledge of how to undo the unforgivable curses.  But little did he know that they didn't know it at all, or didn't even have the book.  Lupin had it all along.  I looked at Sirius and said, "Let's go, we don't have all day!"

***Hermione***

I woke up and the apartment was silent.  I looked around for Harry or Sirius but all I could find was a not written by Harry saying that they needed to go to Lupin's house.  It was a matter of someone's life or their death.  So I went to take a bath.  I bewitched it to make a sweet smelling bubble bath with unpopable bubbles.  It was wonderful.  I just let my mind wonder thinking of the past 4 years at Hogwarts.  They were so great… all of a sudden there where voices talking excitedly.  

"Oh, I just can't wait until Hermione sees this! She'll be so happy.  And it'll happen before school starts up again.  What could be better?  She was right that day you know.  She really was.  We'll never be separated, not ever!"  Harry was talking excitedly to probably Sirius.  "Hey Hermione, are you awake?"  He called to me.

"Yeah," I answered.  "I'm in here."

I heard foot steps coming towards me.  "No! Don't come in!"  I called to him I heard him sigh.  Alright Mione.  I won't but hurry up.  We desperately need to see Ron!" 

"Ron?  But he's dead.  Have you lost it? How can we see him when he's been dead for a month?"  I was starting to get a feeling that Harry wasn't telling me every thing.  

"Mione, just hurry up.  We'll explain everything once you get out of there."  Harry answered.  He sounded very excited.

So I quickly finished bath and got dressed.   I walked into the kitchen were Sirius and Harry were hunched over a book pointing and whispering excitedly.

"Hello?  You guys I'm ready now.  Can you _please tell me what is so exciting?  How can we see Ron or whatever if he's dead?"  I was starting to get annoyed because they were ignoring me.  "Sirius!  Harry!  Can either of you hear me?"  They were still just ignoring me.  I stood there giving them dirty looks when finally Harry stood up with the book shoved it in my face and said "Read."_

"Wow Harry that's a first, since when do _you tell __me to read something?"  I grinned at him._

"Mione, just read it, then we'll explain." 

I rolled my eyes at him.  The book was very old and tattered; I flipped it over to see the title, _The Dark Arts, All You Need to Know and More, by Tom Marvolo Riddle.  I looked up at Harry.  A book by Riddle? Impossible, and why on earth would we need a book like this?  Harry just opened the book again and jabbed his finger at the paragraph.  I sighed and read:_

**The Brothers to the Unforgivable Curses**

****

 As you know the three Unforgivable Curses are Avada Kedavra_, Imperius, and Cruciatus.  But what most people don't know is that there are brother curses that are very much like them, by looks and they way they sound.  Aveda Kadavra, Imperous, and Cruchietus are the three brothers._

**Aveda Kadavra:  This curse makes the victim look dead in every aspect.  There is a blast of green light just as there is when Avada Kedavra is preformed.  Most people, Wizards and Muggles alike, can't tell that the person is actually alive.  All this Curse does is stops the chest from moving and makes the body deathly pale and very cold.  To perform this curse, it is very simple, all you must do is shish and flick your wand and mutter "Avada Kadavra" under your breath, saying it loudly will only knock the person out temporarily.  This, like all curses, has a counter curse.  It is nothing like the counter curse of Avada Kedavra, which is quite normal for a brother curse.  Although this curse is a usual brother curse, one thing makes it different from all other ones, is that first you must perform the Memory Charm.  If the victim is woken up with out the charm done before hand it can be fatal.  Once the Memory Charm is preformed you must then say, "Awaken thee sleeper, thy has slept long enough."  A person who is very dear to the victim must be there.  If that person is not alive then a picture (wizarding type, not Muggle) or an item should work just as well.  The person doesn't need to say or do anything; they just need to be there at all times.**

I looked up once again at Harry.  "Y-y-you mean, t-t-that R-R-Ron's…" I found it very hard to speak; my voice got caught in my throat.

"No Mione, he's not dead, he hasn't been.  We just need to get to him, and quickly."  Harry answered my unfinished question.

I finally was able to speak again, "Harry," I said something just occurring to me, "Who, who is the person?  You? You're his best friend.  Or would it be one of the Weasleys?"

Harry cut me off, "No, Mione, I know exactly who it is."

I started to open my mouth again but Harry wasn't done, "Hermione," he sighed, and then smiled, "he is with Dumbledore; we thought it would be best to keep him there.  We brought him there when you started burying yourself in all those books, that's why you didn't know were he was."

I blushed, Harry knew me too well.

Thoughts were rushing through my head, 'did they know that he was alive all this time? Why didn't they tell me until just now?  Does his family know that he's really alive? Did they know what happened to him in the first place?'  

"Hermione," Harry said interrupting my thoughts, "I think we should go to Hogwarts now…"

He took the jar of floo powder and passed it around before stepping into the fire and shouting, "Hogwarts!"

We followed soon after. I, once again, was consumed by my thoughts.

************************************************************************************

A.N. sry it took so long for me to post this chapter.  I was almost done with it when I posted chapter 3, but I got a little sidetracked O:-) R/R peas  pretty pretty peas?

5 and 2…… HA now u can't be mad at me, I didn't kill off Ron.  Even though I don't like him all that much.  (2 – Not Rupert Grint, he's really cool, but Ron, in the BOOKS (not movie, books) I think sucks cause he's really selfish and crud, but he's alive any way.  So now Sasha can't kill me YAY!!!!!! 


	5. The Special Person

***Hermione***

After a bumpy ride we made it within seconds to Hogwarts.  I collided into Harry bringing me out of my thoughts to the present time.  We moved out of the way just as Sirius came stumbling out of the fireplace.  We looked around to see where we were.  Everything was yellow and black.  

"Oh, no."  I moaned, "Where were we supposed to end up?"

"Well, err, in Dumbledore's office…" Harry answered embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes and moved towards the door.  When I opened it I found stairs, so I went up them.  I soon was confronted by four doors.  'Great' I thought, 'it's a maze to get out of this stupid common room.'  I chose the door to my far right and found 7 more doors.  I closed it then turned to the door on my far left, 7 more doors were inside of that one.  I decided to open the other two doors at the same time.  Both held 2 doors.  I stepped inside of the door to the left and opened the door on the right.  A large bed sat there.  It had bright yellow hangings with black trim.  'The dorms!' I thought just realizing it. 'How could I be so stupid?'  I started to laugh, yes, the almighty Hermione Granger, top in all of her classes is stupid.  I stumbled back down the stairs still laughing; Harry and Sirius gave me a strange look as I headed toward another door.  I opened it and walked through; I was in a strange hall, it looked like the one off of the Charms wing.  I turned around to motion Harry and Sirius out into the hall.

"Ok, Harry," I said with a smile on my face, "Lead the way to Dumbledore's office.  You've been there enough times to know were it is."

Harry glared at me and walked off down the corridor and into the Charms wing.  I was feeling proud of myself, I knew exactly where I was even though I didn't know were the corridor was. (A.N. that doesn't make any sense does it?)

 We finally got to a gargoyle statue.

"Lemon drops" Harry said.  And the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside to let us in.  We climbed up some stairs and entered a little room with a desk; there was a phoenix and the sorting hat.  Above the sorting hat was a sword.  Dumbledore came walking in the room looking at us unsurprised.

"And what might the three of you be doing here?"  He asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, we had wanted to see Ron."  Harry began.  "Sirius and I think we found out what happened to him."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, he wasn't expecting that.

"He's not dead; you were right about that, he's in some sort of enchanted sleep.  It's the work of the brother curse to the killing curse, Aveda Kadavra.

"There's a brother curse?"  Dumbledore was in shock.  "Do you know how to reverse it?"

"Yes we do." Harry replied, "Do you think that you'd want to do the honors of a memory charm on him?  It needs to be done before we wake him, otherwise it would be, err, well, actually if we don't do it then it'll be fatal…"

"Of course Harry."  Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  "Follow me."

We followed the headmaster through the door on the opposite side of the room.  He opened yet another door and pulled out what looked like a gurney with a cadaver on it.  I shuddered involuntary. Harry laid a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  I looked up at him and smiled warmly; then turned back to the gurney.  Dumbledore removed the sheet that was on top of it.  Ron laid there looking like a life size porcelain doll.  But his face wasn't as it should have been, his eyes were still bugging out of his head and his mouth was wide open in a silent scream.  The site was so disturbing because he had died a month earlier.  The world went black as I stood there staring at one of my best friends.

***Harry***

Hermione collapsed into my arms.  I'm sure that Ron actually being alive hasn't sunk in very well with her.  I should have left her at Sirius's place, home, but I knew that if we wanted Ron to be ok she had to come.

I looked at Dumbledore, "You can start Professor" I said in an unnaturally calm voice.

He smiled and nodded, then turned to Ron.  "Obliviate!" he called a stream of light burst out of his wand and hit Ron square in the chest.  It seemed as if he flinched but when I looked again he looked just the same as before.  "Now Mr. Potter, I think its time for you to do your little bit of magic."

I looked down at Ron, my best friend, lying there he looked so dead I was beginning to think that he really was and nothing we did could bring him back.  But I pulled out my wand anyway.  I opened my mouth to start the counter curse but no sound came out.  I cleared my throat and started over.  "Awaken thee sleeper, thy has slept long enough."  'Yes Ron, wake up WAKE UP!!! I can't go through 5th year without you.  Please wake up.' My mind screamed at my friend lying there pale as death.  

Suddenly Hermione jerked up and started spinning in the air, golden light spilling out of her eyes ears and mouth.  Ron soon joined her in the air spinning together with her.  The gold light that was coming out of Hermione was being sucked into Ron.  His skin got redder and his face relaxed.  He looked like he was in heaven, completely calm as if he knew every thing were alright.  I stood and stared at the two of them, my theory was right.  Hermione _was the special person that was needed to save Ron._

A.N. I'm finding this to be very hard to write, and I only have 4 reviews, so if I get at least 10 more then I'll continue.  But I feel unloved cause no1 is reviewing… so if u want the next chapter REVIEW!!!!! And no flames, or criticism or ne thing like that, those don't count neway… so actually considering that I only have 2 or 3 reviews and that not Shpadoinkle.  So please review or I'm like never writing another chapter 4 this thing again… actually it will help me cause I'm like in the middle of writing 3 other fanfics… yeah… well ne way I'm prattling (YAY!!!!!!! ~lol 5~)


	6. Ron All Alone

A.N. ~ I know that I said I wasn't posting another chapter unless I received 10 reviews.  And I still just have 4.  But the only reason that I'm posting this is that my friend really thinks that this is a great story.  So this _is the last chapter that I'm posting.  So enjoy._

***Harry***

I stood staring at Hermione and Ron.  Spinning around like that, encircled in golden light.  I started to wonder if the counter spell really did work, or if they'd be ok.  Suddenly there was a blinding flash and two thuds as my two best friends fell to the floor.

"Mione!" I sobbed rushing over to her.  "Please be ok Mione, please."  Tears were streaming from my face.

"I can't stand you like that Harry.  I'm leaving!"  I heard a voice sounding familiar…

"RON!" I cried spinning around.  He was standing up arms crossed around his chest glaring at me.  "You're ok!  It worked!  You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, and why are _you so excited about it, I thought you wanted me out of your life so you could spend time with __your precious Hermione."  Ron said with a sneer in his voice.  _

I turned to Dumbledore who was frowning at Ron for treating me that way; after all I'd been through, almost losing my best friend.

"Why couldn't you make him forget that little argument that we had?" I asked Dumbledore who just shook his head still frowning at Ron.

I heard a groan coming from the ground.  I looked down at Hermione she was twitching on the ground as if in a seizure.  Ron forgetting about me came rushing over to Hermione and picked her up holding her closely.

"An after effect on the counter curse?"  My Godfather wondered aloud.  

I turned to see him watching Hermione with interest.  "Must be," I answered pulling out the book by Riddle.  I scanned the page telling about the brother curses and how to counter them.  "Oh no," I moaned, "what have we, I, done to Mione?  The stupid curse sucked the life out of Hermione to bring Ron back…" I read on in the book tears coming from my eyes in a steady flow.  "Wait!  She would only die if Ron was the most important thing to her, but she didn't die right away, that means that she still has some life in her!"  

Ron realizing once again that I was there started to jeer at me.  "So I'm not the most important thing to her, well then, you sure should be happy, that means that _you are."_

"Ron," I finally snapped, "You should be happy too.  Otherwise she'd be dead right now, and to me, you'd really be dead.  I didn't want to except you were gone and we saved you.  I know you don't remember, all you probably remember is walking out Mione's door hating both of us.  We thought you were _dead Ron.  Your face frozen in that expression for a month, that picture will always haunt me.  I stood there staring at my best friend who we all thought had been killed.  Luckily for us Dumbledore realized that it was just an enchanted sleep and told us not to bury you."  I stood there staring at Ron through my tears; he looked so shocked at what I was telling him.  "We found out how to revive you, and all you care about is ending this friendship because you're too damn jealous.  Well, if you want this friendship to be over __fine so do I.  From now on, to me Ronald Weasley is __dead."  I turned on my heel and walked over to the fireplace and went back to Sirius's apartment by floo powder.  I was fuming; I had just regained and lost my best friend in just a few minutes.  I started throwing my things in my trunk; I had to return to Hogwarts tomorrow, friendless.  Tears were still running down my face in a steady stream.  I collapsed onto the ground sobbing wishing my life would just end.  My first real friend was dead to me.  Truly dead with no hopes of coming back._

***Ron***

I stared after Harry, my best friend, tears pricking in my eyes.  Mione had risked her life to save me from something that I didn't even know had happened and my best friend just left me all alone.

"HARRY!!"  A girl called.  Confused I looked around Hermione was sitting up looking around.  She looked up and saw me.  She tried to run away screaming bloody murder; but she collapsed, lucky for her I caught her before she knocked herself out again.

"Go away! You're _dead leave me alone… wait am I dead too?  No, I just passed out after seeing you.  And now a dead person is holding me.  Get off!!!"  Obviously Hermione didn't want me around either._

"Mione, I'm not dead.  I never was.  H-H-Harry," I was having trouble getting his name out, "told me that you saved my life.  Mione thank you."  I finally got out.

She looked at Sirius tears in her eyes.  "I want to see Harry.  Please Sirius take me to Harry."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore who nodded.  Slowly he looked at me then pulled out a bag of floo powder and tossed in into the fire.  "Hermione, he's at my apartment."  She nodded and stepped into the fire calling out his apartment number and vanished.  Sirius followed after her.

I was left standing alone with the headmaster.

"Ronald," he started, "I'll have your parents send the things you need for the school year over.  Go to the Gryffindor common room there you'll find a nice warm fire and your bed."

I gave him a weak smile and walked out of his office.  When I got to the common room Dobby and Winky were busy getting a fire started.

"Hullo Dobby."  I said. My voice was hollow, without any emotion at all.

"Mister Weezey, sir, Dobby is asking are you having a good summer, sir?"  Dobby asked me in his unusual way of talking.

"No, my summer is awful.  I just lost my two best friends.  And I can't remember what happened during August…" I trailed off not wanting to think about what Harry had said about me being supposedly dead for a month.  Dobby looked at me sadly then went about his work.  Winky was just sitting there looking at me.

"Would Mr. Weezey like some butterbeer sir?  It helped Winky last year, sir."  Winky looked a lot better than when I last saw her fall off her stool in the kitchens.  I gave her a weak smile and accepted her offer.  She left then came back seconds later with a steaming mug of the famous butterbeer.  I took a sip and the warmth flooded through my body.  I thanked her and went off to the 5th year dorm.  I looked over at Harry's bed, tears starting to spill from my eyes again.  I shook my head and took another sip of butterbeer before collapsing on my bed sound asleep.

***Hermione***

I stumbled out of the fire place looking around wildly.  "Harry!" I called.  "Harry, I'm all better now, where are you?  I just saw Ron, he's alive, can you believe it?  What happened? Did the spell work?  Harry, talk to me please."  He didn't answer my calls.  I heard a soft sobbing from his bedroom.  I entered and saw him there, crying like a baby.  His trunk was open with clothes half in it and his draws were open.

"Harry?"  I said softly leaning down to hold him.  "Did you hear?  Ron is better.  He was awake.  Were you there?  Do you know what happened?"  I lifted his head up so he could look at me.  His eyes were so full of emotion; I couldn't tell what he felt at all.

"Ron?  I don't know any Rons."  He said as he stood pulling away from me.  He went over to his open draws and started throwing his robes in the trunk.  I sighed and left wondering what had occurred while I was unconscious.  

I headed into my room, which was actually the guest bedroom, and I started to pack all of my things.

The next morning we had to make it to Kings Cross station to take the Hogwarts express back to Hogwarts.  Harry and I had a breakfast then Sirius took us to the station by floo powder.  (A.N. there's a fireplace in platform 9 ¾ in my little HP world…)  When we stepped out of the fireplace there were screams.  People were looking at Harry in shock yelling, "Look out!  Blacks behind you!"  I started to chuckle, behind me Sirius was trying hard not to laugh, but Harry just walked onto the train leaving his trunk for Sirius to bring into the compartment.  I looked up at Sirius who just shrugged at Harry's odd behavior, "Hermione," He called after me, "leave your trunk here, I'll bring in."

I had been trying to drag the heavy trunk to the train. "Thanks." I replied smiling at him.  I walked onto the train and started to look around for Harry.  I found him in the back of the train staring out the window.

"Harry," I said bringing him back to reality.  "I think Sirius would like to say good bye to you.  It would be nice if you went out to talk to him."

"Yeah, sure Mione.  Whatever." He said with an emotionless voice as he rose to leave the train.  I looked out the window watching Harry walk over to Sirius, who was struggling with two trunks, and picked up my trunk to help bring it on the train.  They pulled them into the compartment and before Sirius left he said to Harry, "Now, if you're planning to pull this whole thing off, act normal.  It looks like part of _you died.  Maybe Ron is part of you, so when he died you did too."_

Harry gave his godfather an evil look. "I know no one by the name of Ron."

Sirius looked at Harry and sighed.  "Harry you know what I mean.  So, will you visit me for Christmas?"  He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sounds great."  Harry answered sounding more like himself.

"Great, see you then."  Sirius then turned to me.  "You're welcome also."

"Thanks Sirius.  But I think I might go home instead.  That is if my parents want me…" I trailed off thinking about how mad they were with me for 'killing' Ron.  I reached over and hugged Sirius.  "Thanks for everything." 

Sirius smiled at me and turned to Harry again and gave him a hug.  "Bye Harry, see you this winter."

"Bye!"  Harry called after Sirius.  "See you soon, and I'll write. _A lot."_

Sirius chuckled and waved once more before entering the fire to go home.

Harry laughed at the people gaping at Sirius, then turned to me, "Hey Mione, I'm sorry about yesterday, but I was way to mad to talk about it."

"Harry that's okay, I don't mind."  I replied brushing it off.  He gave me a warm smile then took the seat across from me.  He was acting as though nothing important happened over the summer.  We chatted about what things might happen at Hogwarts this year.  Finally the train pulled into Hogsmeade, as we got off the train we heard Hagrid calling the first years.  He saw us and waved.

"Al'right there 'arry?  'ermione?  Wait, where Ron?"

Harry gave Hagrid a thumbs up and I shouted over the noise, "I think he's at Hogwarts already."

He waved at us again then resumed calling the first years.  Harry and I got in a carriage followed by Neville and Ginny.  Ginny kept asking about Ron and why he wasn't with us.  I busied myself with talking to Neville and Harry just stared stony faced out the window.  But Ginny didn't realize that we were avoiding that subject.  Finally Neville asked me, he was annoyed at Ginny and also curious about Ron's whereabouts.  So I merely told him that he was sick before I turned to Harry to try and get him in a better mood.  When we arrived at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall called Harry and I into her office.

"Dumbledore told me what you two succeeded in doing yesterday."  She beamed at us.  "we're 100 points up thanks to that, but what I really wanted to talk to you about is the fact that Gryffindor doesn't  have any fifth year prefects, you see the two that we wanted were very busy and we didn't' really know were they were.  So here's the letters and the badges that you two should have received earlier this summer."

I took my letter and badge and looked at Harry; he was just as shocked staring at his badge.

"Well, the sorting is about to start and Dumbledore needs to see you before you go to the sorting."  And with that she dismissed us.  We ran down to the entrance hall and skidded to a halt in front of the headmaster.

"Ah, yes the Gryffindors.  Congratulations you two for everything you did this summer."  Dumbledore greeted us.  He gave us the password, pixie dust, and sent us off to the sorting.  We slid into the only seats left, next to and across from Ron.  I was next to him and Harry was across from him.

"So Mione," Ron said turning towards me.  "Um, hi."

I looked at him; he seemed to be trying his hardest to be cheerful.  "Hi."  I answered.  "Listen, Ron, I'm really sorry about yesterday.  I didn't really know what to expect when I woke up, and seeing you wasn't a comforting sight."

"That's alright.  Dumbledore told me everything that happened.  At least to his knowledge.  Can you believe it?  You saved my life, and risked your own.  It musta been such a sight seeing the two of us spinning in the air surrounded by the golden light streaming out of you.  Wait, that was your _life coming out of you, how odd."_

"Come again."  I stared at Ron shocked.  "What happened?"

Ron started to explain to me what took place while we were both unconscious. 

I was really amazed at what the counter curse did.  I filled Ron in on some of the details that Dumbledore didn't know about.  Towards the end of the meal Ron turned to Harry.  

"Look, Harry I'm real sorry about me being a prat.  But, well, I wish that we could be friends again.  I don't know if I'll be able to make it without a best friend.  And I don't mind about you and Mione, I really don't.  And now, I'm _really happy that I'm not the most important thing to her.  I know I was being jealous before, but I'm not any more.  I've thought it over.  So Harry can we be friends again?"_

Every one around us was looking at Harry and Ron.  But Harry just kept on picking at his food as if he hadn't heard Ron plead with him to be friends again. 

"Erg! Harry if you're going to be like that, then, then, ah!"  Ron threw down his fork, turned and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron! Wait!" I called after him, but he didn't hear me, he was too far away.  Now everyone in the hall was staring at Harry who was still picking at his food calmly.

"Hey Mione."  Harry said as though he found something amusing.  "What do you think prefects get to do?  Any thing special?"

I rolled my eyes.  "Is that why you've been silent all during the feast?  Trying to figure out what things prefects get to do?  Well, I'll tell you one thing we're not allowed to do, still, and that's break school rules."   I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh drat."  He said gloomily.  "There goes all of my plans."  I laughed outright at that.  The noise in the hall was finally going back to normal after the little show with Ron.

We finished eating and Dumbledore made his ending speech.  Harry and I looked at each other.  

"First years, stay close.  You don't want to get lost."  I started

"Yes, and pay attention, you'll need to know how to get back down here tomorrow morning.  You also need to know where your classes are."  Harry continued finishing what I was going to say.  

"Gryffindors, this way."  I started again, but Harry cut me off.

"Follow us and what ever you do _don't follow either of the identical redheads."_

I laughed at Harry's warning.  Then said, "Or Peeves, the poltergeist."  But my voice wasn't the only one; Harry said the same thing word for word. I broke out laughing again and Harry grinned a mischievous grin.  The first years were staring at us so since I was laughing too hard to do any thing Harry practically carried me up to the dorms while showing the first years the way.  Once we reached the common room I was able to control myself, so I walked up to the Fat Lady. 

"Now, Gryffindors," I said talking to everyone.  "That includes not only first years, people."  I said pretty much directly to Fred, George, and Lee who were laughing at some stupid joke.  "The password is 'pixie dust'.  If you don't know the password you're not allowed into the tower."  I smiled when Neville moaned at the mention of the password. 

I turned to the fat lady and said, "Pixie Dust."  She swung open to let us into the common room.

"This," Harry started before I could, "is the common room.  You can sit around the fire and talk.  There are several tables as you can see; they are used for games or homework.  And if you're planning to play exploding snap could you please find a table that already has burn marks on it so all the tables don't turn to ash."  He smiled at the first years.  "Oh, right.  That table," he pointed to a round table in the far corner, "is Hermione's table.  So don't use it.  Not that it's ever free, Hermione's usually there or in the library, but when she's not there her books are."  

I glared at Harry; sometimes he could be so annoying.  "Also when I'm not there Harry and Ron are there unless where all at class."  As if on queue Ron came running down the stairs from the boy's dorm.  He stopped when he heard what I had said and stopped short.

"What are you doing? Are you a prefect or something?  And if you are then what's Harry doing here?  Also what did you mean by Harry and I are usually at the table when you're not?  I doubt that Harry will even acknowledge me."  I gave him a sad look.  

"Ron, I'm sure Harry will come around.  He's just mad at you.  I know, it's odd that Harry's also a prefect.  I read in Hogwarts a History that there's only one prefect for 5th years and another for 6th year, at least in each house.  Then out of the four 7th prefects two get chosen to be Head Boy or Head Girl.  I wonder if they changed it.  Or if Harry and I both deserved it…" I trailed off deep in thought.  Ron rolled his eyes and started to walk off.  I gave him a questioning look, "library." He said shortly.  I nodded and turned back to the first years.

"…boys will follow me and girls will follow Hermione, that is if she's paying attention…" Harry was saying.  

"Yes, follow me."  I said as if knowing exactly what Harry was talking about.

"Dorms Mione."  Harry smirked at me.

"I knew that, I didn't need you to tell me."  I answered back rolling my eyes.

He shook his head at me then started up the stairs.  I turned and started up the other staircase on the other side of the fire place.  "These are the first year dorms," I said coming up to the second to last landing.  "This will be your room for the rest of your time at Hogwarts.  So chose a bed that you like because that's not changing either."  I smiled and left them to fight over beds.  I headed back down to the common room so I could sit by the fireplace.  

I collapsed into my favorite sofa and pulled out my book.  I was getting bored of reading non-fiction wizard occurrences, I mean; History of Magic is _not my favorite subject, so why read stuff that I hate when it's not even for an exam?  Over the very begging of the summer before Harry came I had gone to a Muggle book store and bought enough books to last me until Christmas brake.  I looked at the title of the book I had chosen, The Golden Compass, 'not a very interesting title,' I thought before flipping open to the first page.  I read through the first few paragraphs and started laughing.  It was just like Harry and I, Harry wanting to do things against the rules and me trying to talk him out of it.  'Where's Ron in all this?' I wondered before I read on.  I got really caught up in the book and compared everything to my own life, the gobblers being Death Eaters, Mrs. Coulter being a female Voldemort and Lord Asriel being like Dumbledore.  I found the whole thing with dæmon very interesting.  I was so absorbed in my reading that I didn't hear anyone enter the room._

"Mione?"  A voice said from behind me.  I jumped up and looked around franticly.  

"Oh, Harry, it's just you."  I said heaving a sigh of relief when I saw him watching me.

"Yeah, just me." He replied gloomily, "I feel so loved."

"Harry, you know I love you," I started before realizing what I had just said.  He looked down at me.

"You do?  You truly do?"  He said with a flicker of hope in his eyes.  "What happened on my birthday wasn't just a birthday present but real?"  

"What?" I asked confused, "do you mean what happened with Ron, or when I found you in the park?"

"The park."  He answered.

I leaned over and kissed him, this time on the mouth, not the cheek.  He gasped then kissed me back.  But then pulled away in thought.

"I was wondering, who is this 'Ron' person everyone is talking about?  It's getting on my nerves.  I once new a Ron, but he died.  It tends to bring back memories from when he was alive."  Harry said after a moment's silence.  

I glared at him.  "Ron tried to make amends with you but you completely ignored him.  I _don't want a boyfriend who is that mean to his best friend, fight or no.  Last year Ron was mad at you, but he still __cared about you, I know you cared about him; and still do, don't try to hide it.  I will be your friend again __only if you make up with Ron.  Until then, be friendless."  I grabbed my book and marched up to my dorm to read some more._

***Ron***

I trudged out of the library and up to the Gryffindor tower.  I wasn't looking forward to seeing Harry again.  "Pixie Dust." I said once I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She swung open just as I heard Hermione shout, "I know you cared about him; and still do, don't try to hide it.  I will be your friend again _only if you make up with Ron.  Until then, be friendless."  I gasped.  Now Mione wasn't even friends with Harry.  I stepped into the room and Harry looked at me, he looked so bewildered and alone.  I stood there looking back at him, maybe now he'll acknowledge me… But instead of trying to talk to him I just walked right to the boy's dorms and headed to the 5th year room._

"Ron," I heard Harry's choked voiced call out.  I ignored him and continued walking up the stairs.  I reached the dorm and undress to my boxers, I was about to climb into bed when I heard a bloodcurdling scream.  Then "RON! HERMIONE! HELP!!!!!!!!!!"  it was Harry.  I ran down the stairs to where he was last standing in front of the hearth.  I collided into someone and it wasn't Harry.  Mione stood there looking around franticly mouthing Harry's name in a silent scream.  I ran to the door to see if he had left the common room.  

"Did you see Harry come out of here?"  I asked the Fat Lady.

"Why no, you were the last person in or out of this hole."  She replied.

"Oh my God, RON!"  Hermione called from inside, "Come here!"  I ran in to find her holding a note.  She shoved it at me.  I took it and read it.  My mouth dropped open.  Harry Potter, my best friend, Hermione's sort of boyfriend, the famous Harry Potter had been kidnapped by Death Eaters and was getting closer to Voldemort and his doom as we stood there thinking about him, and all the horrible things that we had just done to him.  'I should've listened and came back when he called me the first time, then I might have had a chance to stop them from taking him.'  I thought blaming myself for everything.  But it was too late now, he was gone; and for good.  Unless…


End file.
